Future Android 18
'''Future Android 18' (人造人間18号, Jinzōningen Jū Ha), as a result of being the Future Counterpart of Android 18 she acts, talks and looks like her she also appears in the special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in the episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow " & "Free the Future " of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Android 18 is seemingly more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing but destroying and killing. Overview Appearance Android 18, like her brother, has shoulder length hair, but hers is blonde. She also has thin, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first seen in a flashback inside Gero's lab, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Later, in a store, she is also seen trying an indigo jacket with a pink undershirt, a red dress with a pearl necklace and a magenta shirt with a violet vest. Personality This incarnation of Android 18 is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. However, she still has a soft spot towards young men; as can be seen in the Free the Future episode (where she is furious with Android 17 for killing a boy she thought she was cute) or during the History of Trunks special episode (where she teases Trunks with a mirror and even places a hand on his shoulder). Biography The first attack Six months after the death of Goku due to a deadly heart virus, Android 17 and Android 18 were released by the evil scientist Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. Upon their release, they proceeded to kill the doctor and headed off to the nearest city. Upon arrival to a small island city 9 miles south-west of South City, and they began their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenged the ruthless killing machines. Piccolo was the first to try and the first to die from a powerful kick to the abdomen by Android 18, Vegeta (despite his Super Saiyan power) falls to Android 17's power, Tien is killed by Android 18's punch to his gut, Yamcha is then killed by Android 17 from a kick to the neck, then killed Krillin, Yajirobe, and Chiaotzu as well. Reign of terror Thirteen years later, the Androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. Gohan and Trunks fly over an amusement park being attacked by the androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. The murder of Gohan One day, the androids attack a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The terror continues Three more years pass, and Trunks now finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempt to defeat the androids. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and is later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. End of the Androids Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking a city, Android 18 is venting a lot of anger by destroying some terrain, as she was furious with Android 17 for killing a boy she thought was cute. Shortly afterwards, Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Android 17, infuriated, rushes in for revenge, only to be knocked down and also blown up with a powerful energy blast. Sometime later, Trunks also kills Imperfect Cell, thus finally bringing peace to his time. Movie appearances *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Another Future Android 18 In a second alternate timeline according to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Android 17 and Android 18 are (willingly) wandering through Dr Gero's lab. As Gero's working on his "ultimate android creation", Android 17 counters by saying he's the ultimate android. While Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempted to use his remote but Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Android 17 and Android 18 blast the head, the entire laboratory, left the remains, and eventually killed most of the Z Fighters. Some years later, Trunks uses a remote control that was created from the Android blueprints found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Android 17 and Android 18. This alternate timeline is never seen, but apparently played out very similarly to the timeline the Trunks we see. Power Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power wise the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (important to note that in the original manga, Android 17 states that he didn't even use half of his power to fight Gohan, but this is removed in the anime). The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. Also, in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", she got in several hits on Super Saiyan Future Gohan, when he wasn't looking. Techniques and special abilites *Accel Dance – A technique where Future Android 17 and his twin Future Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with a barrage of energy attacks. *Android Barrier – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *Finger Beam – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *Energy Mine – One of Android 18's strong energy waves and ultimate attacks in Supersonic Warriors 2. She fires a concentrated, yellow sphere of energy, which after a few seconds results in an explosion inflicting heavy damage. *High-Pressure Energy Wave –A move similar in execution to the Masenko, which Future Android 18 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It gets its name from the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *Infinity Bullet – A rapid barrage of energy waves. Called Double Buster 'in ''Supersonic Warriors 2. *Non-stop Violence – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *Power Blitz – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for Androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Heroes '' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: '''Miki Itō *Ocean Group Dub: Enuka Okuma *FUNimation Dub: Meredith McCoy (History of Trunks and Dragon Ball Z) and Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American Dub: Cristina Camargo Battles Major Battles *Future Android 18 vs. Future Piccolo *Future Android 18 vs. Future Tien Shinhan *Future Android 18 vs. Future Yajirobe *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan and Future Trunks *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Trunks Movie Battles *Future Android 18 vs. Future Piccolo *Future Android 18 vs. Future Tien Shinhan *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Krillin *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan and Future Trunks *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Trunks List of characters killed by Future Android 18 The following is a list of characters actually killed by Future Android 18. ''Dragon Ball Z'' *Future Piccolo – Future 18 delivers a heavy blow to his chest. *Future Tien Shinhan – Future 18 blows a hole through Tien, killing him. *Future Yajirobe – He is killed by Future Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave. Movies *Future Piccolo – In the TV special, Future Piccolo is seen falling to the ground and dying. *Future Tien Shinhan – In the TV special, Tien recieves a swift punch to the stomach by 18 that instantly kills him. *Future Krillin – In the TV special, Future Krillin is shown being killed by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, each shooting a Finger Beam at him at the same time. *Future Gohan – He is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below, before the androids launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trivia *She has shown physical attraction towards Future Trunks by placing a hand on his shoulder or even teasing him with a mirror during the battle after Future Gohan's death of the History of Trunks special. Gallery Category:Android Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Females Category:Human Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Villains